replaced but reborn
by xxxloveydoveyxxx
Summary: When a new girl joins MARs, Aira feels like she's not needed anymore, so she goes on tour for 3 years, when she returns, MARs and Callings sees that she changed... but can theychange her back?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Aira's POV

"President why did you call us here in the middle of practice?" Asked Rhythm.

"Yeah why did you call us out?" Asked Mion.

"There will be a new member of MARs!" She said with money signs in her eyes.

"EHH!" We all screamed.

"Come in." The President said almost singing.

A girl with long wavy indigo hair who looked about 14 walked in. (**I forgot to you… this story took place a week after Aira became Prism Queen.) **

"K-k-kamichiwa m-my n-name is Masumoto Star, nice to meet you." She said bowing.

"Star can you do prism jumps for me?" The president asked.

"H-hai."

When she went to the rink she jumped.

"Flower…Power!"

There were white flower petals everywhere.

"Would you like to be in Mars?" The president asked with money signs in her eyes.

"H-hai.

It's been two months since Star came, after she came, everybody else didn't really seem to notice me anymore, when Shou needs help with his designs, Star always helped him. When Rhythm needed help with her coordination, Star was there to. When she debuted with us, she was so popular we even changed our name. We now became MARS, our name didn't really change but Star added the S to MARs.

"Onee-chan can you come downstairs?" Said Eru (**I think that's her name**)**.**

When I came downstairs I saw Mion, Rhythm, and Star do a Prism show on GO GO Callings without me!

"Onee-chan why aren't you up there with them?"

I was about to call Pretty Top until I hear Shou and Star announce that they were dating. I burst into tears and ran to my room. The next day at pretty top we got called to the president's office. The president asked me…

"Why didn't you come yesterday?"

Like she didn't really know. I thought.

"Sorry I was sick." I said in my fake enthusiastic voice.

"Ok." They all said.

"Anyways... I have good new!"

"Really what is it?" Star says.

"Well its actually good news for Aira."

"Really!?"

"Yes it is." Said a man who came in.

"I'm an agent from Easter and we're offering you a 3 year worldwide tour."

"I don't know what to say."

"She says no." Says Rhythm.

"Yeah Aira wouldn't leave us for some tour." Says Mion.

"Well, here's my card if you change your mind."

"Gee the nerve of that guy." Said Rhythm.

"Yeah Aira wouldn't leave us right?" Said Mion.

"…"

"Aira?"

"Yeah of course."

I was so happy.

"Let's go practice for the show."

"Hai."

Star's POV

"Darn it what do I need to do for her to go."

I can't let her ruin my plan.

"Hello, hi daddy it's me I need you to get rid of Aira."

"I don't care if you did all of Easter's ability, make her go!"

"Wait what prism jump was it Sweet memories, interesting…"

Aira's POV

It's been the best week ever! Mion and Rhythm seem to be back to normal, and tomorrow is our Prism Show.

"Onee-chan come down here."

When I came down I saw MARS do the prism show we were supposed to do tomorrow! They did there Prism jumps… Stardust shower, Honey kiss, and Star even did a new one… Sweet memories. I felt so hurt I ran to my room…

"Hello, hi this is Aira, I'm calling about the tour…"

** Hi! I know I still have another chance and I'm gonna update it soon sooo how do u guys feel about this story… what is Star up to? And what is Sweet memories? Will Aira really leave? Spoiler alert but she really does leaves… but she returns! That's enough so byeee, plez review if you have any ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyy it's me xxxloveydoveyxxx and I just want to thank all of you who gave me ideas and they were all awesome. Sooo here's the story. Enjoy!Oh and this chapter is mostly about what happened during Aira's tour.**

** Aira's POV**

It's been 3 years since I went on that tour.

** (Flashback)**

"Hello, hi this Aira I'm calling about the tour."

"Yes, I change my mind, ehh I leave tomorrow?"

"Hai what time?"

"10 am?"

"Hai see you tomorrow."

**(End of flashback)**

"Mou, are we there yet?" Said Satomi.

Minamoto Satomi, 17 years old, has long purple hair, and a member of Saturn.

"Be patient, just a few more hours." Said Miyumi.

Yamamoto Miyumi, 17 years old, has long blonde curly hair, also a member of Saturn.

Oh yeah I forgot to mention that while on tour I met new people, Satomi and Miyumi were some of the people I met. I remember the day I first met them, like it was yesterday.

**(Flashback)**

"And the winner of the Seashore tournament is… Harune Aira!"

This was the first tournament on my tour, and it was only a month since I left Pretty Top, so I was a wreck.

"Wow you did a good job, what's your name, my name is Satomi."

"Isn't obvious, my name is Aira." I said coldly.

"You didn't have to be mean about it." Said Miyumi.

"This isn't your business so stay out of it." I said even more cold.

"Girls, girls, why are you fighting?" Asked my manager.

"Who are you?" Asked Satomi.

"Yeah." Said Miyumi.

"She's my manager."

"Anyways, you guys did great on this contest, how would you like to go on tour with Aira?"

"Ehhh!" We all said.

"Of course!" Said Satomi.

"If it helps my career." Said Miyumi.

At first we didn't get along, but over time we bonded and eventually, we formed Saturn, we don't know how we picked that name but it just came to us.

**(End of flashback)**

'"Mou I can't take it anymore I need to move!" Said Satomi grumpily.

"Just wait there is only 1 more hours left." Miyumi said annoyed.

"Nee, Aira-chi, can you ask the pilot to fly a little faster."

"Sorry I can't, this is the fastest we can go."

"Awww." Said Satomi.

"So Aira, is Hiro in Japan yet?" Said Satomi with a smirk.

My face was red…

"Umm…"

"You just want to see if Shuusuke is there." Said Miyumi with a smirk.

"Haha I've been caught." Said Satomi rubbing the back of her head.

"What about you Miyumi, don't you want to see if Daichi is here?"

"No, of course not, idols don't have time for love." Said Miyumi looking away blushing.

We all laughed.

Oh yeah I also forgot to mention Midnight 3 or M3.

Fujisaki Hiro, 19 years old, has dark blue hair, member of M3.

Asano Shuusuke, 19 years old, has black hair, member of M3.

Suzuki Daichi, 19 years old, has brown hair, member of M3.

"Aira-chi we're here!"

When the attendants got our stuff, and we got out I smelled the Japanese air.

"So I'm back huh…"


	3. Chapter 3

Rhythm's POV

"Good morning everybody." I said as I entered Pretty Top.

"Good morning Rhythm- chan." Everybody said back in unison.

"MARS and Shou report to my office NOW." Said the President.

At the President's Office.

"Minna I got great new."

"What is it?" Said Star.

"MARS is participating in the Prism Princess Cup!" She said with money signs in her eyes.

"OMG, we are?" Said Star surprised.

"Of course we are MARS after all." Said Mion with a smirk.

"Shou I need you to design an outfit for them."

"Hai."

"Yay, Shou-kun's designs are the best!" Said Star.

They both blushed.

"Ohh acting all lovey-dovey eh?" I said.

They faces were both as red as a tomato. We all started cracking up until the phone rang…

"Hello…Ehhhh?"

"What is it president?" I asked.

"Saturn is going to be in the Prism Princess Cup."

"Ehhhh!" We all said.

"Ummm, who is Saturn?" Asked Star with a confused look.

"Ehh, Star have you been living under a rock, Saturn is the most popular girl group in the WORLD, because of their clothing line, perfume line, and much more!" I said.

"Come on Rhythm, saying they're the most popular girl group in the WORLD may be a bit of over exaggerating." Said Star.

"I hate to say it but it's true, they met on Harune Aira's world tour, and they were so good, Aira asked them to join her."

"H-h-harune Aira?" Said Star nervously.

"Come on Star don't tell me you don't know who she is either." I said.

"No, no I know who she is… can I see a picture of Saturn?"

"Sure." I said as I opened a magazine.

When I opened the magazine we saw a picture of three girls wearing strapless dresses with a bow and some gloves, one girl wore red (Harune Aira), one girl wore white (Yamamoto Miyumi), and one girl wore black (Minamoto Satomi).

"Wow, the design is so simple yet so elegant." Said Shou.

"I heard Harune Aira designed them, she is the fashion leader of the group." I said.

"Who is who?" Star asked.

"Ok, so do you see the girl with the long purple hair, that's Minamoto Satomi, and the girl with the long curly blonde hair is Yamamoto Miyumi, and the one with the left hair is Harune Aira, she won the Prism Queen cup once because she performed the Aurora Rising Dream." I said.

"I heard their Prism shows are super hard to get to, only super rich people can go." Said Rhythm.

"If you guys want to go to their show why didn't you just ask, I'll call my dad and tell him to give us some tickets." I said.

"Sweet." I said.

"Cool." Said Mion.

"Can we bring Hibiki and Wateru?" Asked Shou.

"Sure the more the merrier." Said Star.

The president just stood there sweat dropping…

"Shouldn't you guys be practicing?"

"We are, we're studying the opponent." Said Mion.

"Well in that case, take some backstage passes to."

"Yes!" We all said in unison.

At the Prism Show

Aira's POV

"Minna, are you ready for your first Prism Show in japan?" I said.

"Heck yeah!" Said Satomi.

"Yeah whatever." Said Miyumi.

"Saturns together!" We all said in unison.

When we walked out on stage we saw signs that said Saturn! And I could smell our perfume line.

"Good evening everybody, we are Saturn and we hope you listen to our show!" We all said in unisons.

We sang our hit song "Super Girl" (a song I made up, it's not real).

And did our Prism jumps, Satomi did her jump "Angel kiss", (it looks like a mini aurora rising but with kisses). Miyumi did her jump which was "Devil hugs", (it looks like infinity hugs but Miyumi has devil horns and a tail). Finally I did my jump which was "Heart Cross", (it looks like Aira skating a heart with a cross in the middle and jumping up and blowing kisses at the audience).

When we finished our jumps I asked…

"Minna, are you ready?"

"Hai." Said Miyumi.

"I was born ready." Said Satomi.

"Let's do this."

"Minna before the show ends we have one last surprise."

"Huh?"

"What's the surprise?"

Was what we heard the audience said.

All three of us jumped up, back flipped, and formed a heart with a cross…

"Prism Flip, Triple heart cross!"

At the end, we blew kisses at the audience.

"Sugoi!"

"As expected of Saturn!"

Was mostly what we heard the audience say.

"Thank you for watching our show!"

Back stage (still Aira's POV)

"Girls you did great, and before your slumber party, I need you to talk with a few fans." Said my manager.

"Hai!"

Knock Knock

"Come in."

"Wow your dressing room is so much bigger than ours. Said Rhythm.

"You guys have a dressing room?" I said as I turned around.

What I saw shocked me, I saw Rhythm, Mion, Hibiki, Wateru, and Shou with his arm wrapped around Star. I was going to say something until Satomi did…

"Wow, you guys look really familiar, where have a seen you before?"

"They're MARS and Callings." Said Miyumi.

"Hmm… hehe doesn't ring a bell." Said Satomi rubbing the back of her head.

Before MARS or Callings were able to say anything someone walked in…

"Mou Aira are you done yet…" Said Hiro.

"OMG, it's Hiro from M3!" Screamed MARS.

"Hi you must be the fans, if you guys leave I'll give you an autograph."

"How dare you think so low of us, we're MARS!" Said Mion.

"Hmm…doesn't ring a bell." Said Hiro.

"Hey that's what I said. " Said Satomi.

I just stood there being shocked whiling sweat dropping.

"Look MARS you guys are prism stars right?"

"Yeah."

"Then shouldn't you be practicing for Prism Princess Cup instead of wasting your time watching our show, what low life prism stars you are, you can't even do a prism flip." I said coldly.

"Excuse me, do you know who you're talking to, we're MARS top girl group in japan." Said Star.

"And we're Saturn, top girl group in the world, so if you have nothing else to say we're leaving."

After the concert

Mion's POV

"I can't believe they were so rude to us!" Said Rhythm.

"Now now Rhythms." Said Hibiki trying to calm her down.

"But in a way she's right." I Said.

"Ehh, how?" Said Rhythm.

"We should be practicing, did you see the flip they did?" I said.

"True, but it's late, let's get up early and practice hard tomorrow." Said Star.

"Ok." Everyone said together.

**Heyy this is me lovey dovey I know the chapter is long and the ending is horrible but… please enjoy and review nice things.**


	4. Chapter 4

Aira's POV

"Good morning minna."

"Good morning Aira-chi." Said Satomi.

"Morning." Said Miyumi.

"So how was your date with Hiro?" Asked Satomi with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah how was it?" Said Miyumi with a smirk on her face.

My face was red.

"Ehhh, it wasn't' a date, I was just helping him with his song.

"Hmm sure." Said Satomi sarcastically.

"Let's just get back to work." Said Miyumi.

"Good idea." I said trying to change the subject.

"Girls can I see you in my office."

"Hai!"

At the Office

"What did you need?" Asked Satomi.

"Ok, so an old friend of mine has a couple of beginner prism stars who are also competing in the Prism Princess Cup, but can't do the prism flip so…"

"You were hoping we would teach it to them." Said Miyumi.

"Bingo."

"Well I guess." Said Satomi.

"Sure why not." Said Miyumi.

"If they're doing it, I guess I'll do it too."

"Excellent, I'll drop you off at they're studio in an hour."

"By the way who are we teaching?" I asked.

"MARS."

I stood there with a shocked face.

"Aira what's wrong?" Asked Miyumi.

"Guys, do you remember when I told you about how I met you guys and how I went on tour?"

"Yeah."

"Well…"

At Pretty Top

Rhythm POV

"Mou why did you call us president?"

"Today we will have a new member of Pretty Top!"

"Ehh!" We all yelled.

"Well they're here temporarily."

"They're?" We all asked like we already knew who it is.

"Please welcome… Saturn!"

"Please to make your acquaintance." They said as they bowed.

"Ehh, you got some nerve coming here!" I said.

"Rhythm." Said Hibiki trying to calm me down.

"Wait, you guys look really familiar, have we seen you before?" Asked Satomi.

Aira and Miyumi were sweat dropping.

"Now that's just rude, we were at your prism show last night!" Said Star.

"Oh yeah, your LARS right?" Said Satomi.

"I'm very sorry for my friend's behavior, she's a little absent minded." Said Miyumi.

"Yeah I'm absent… HEY I'm not absent minded!"

Aira, Miyumi, and Satomi starting out laughing.

"Ok enough chit chat get to work!" Said the President.

At the practicing room

"Ok so you guys know why we're here right?" Aira asked.

"Yes, you're here to help us practice the prism flips." I said.

"Ohhh let me tell them please?" Said Satomi.

"Fine." Said Aira and Miyumi.

"Ok, so in order to do a Prism flips, you need to listen to the music, and then your body will just glide by itself."

"Ok I think I get it." Said MARS.

"Ok so let's go try it."

At the ice rink

"Rhythm you go first." Said Satomi.

"Hai."

I skated through the ice as Kokkoro Judden was playing. I jumped up and tried to do a flip but I didn't go high enough… and fell.

"Rhythm are you ok?" Asked Mion and Star.

"Yeah, I'm fine.

"Mou Rhythm why didn't you listen to the music, it's not about how high the jumps are, it's about letting the notes tell you what to do." Said Satomi.

"Mion your up." Said Miyumi.

"Mion Switch on."

Mion glided across the ice as her hit song played (sorry idk what her song is). She jumped and did a flip in the air, and then she drew a star on ice, and slid around it.

"Prism flip Superstar slider!"

"Good job Mion." Said Aira, Miyumi, and Satomi.

"Let me try again!" Said Rhythm with flames in her eyes.

"Go."

I slided through the ice again as Kokkoro Judden played, this time I stayed long enough on the ice to hear the notes. Suddenly my body jumped in the air, did a backflip in the sky, and then drew a heart on the ice.

"Prism flip… Love heart…Shower!"(It looks like stardust shower but with hearts)

"Good, now Star you do it." Said Aira.

"Hai."

Star slid through the ice like Rhythm and Mion, she skated and skated to her hit song "Flower Power". When she jumped up and tried to flip, she fell, but… Shou caught her!

"Star are you ok?" Asked Mion and I."

"Yeah I'm fine thanks to Shou."

"No problem."

They both blushed when they realized what position they were in.

"Another lovey-dovey moment eh?" I said with a smirk.

Before she was able to respond a phones rang.

"Moshi moshi?" Said Aira.

"Right now, ok I guess, meet you there." Said Aira.

When they were done with the phone call they said…

"Sorry guys I got to go, see you tommarow. Said Aira.

"I wonder what she is up to? "I Said

"Isn't it obvious?" Said Satomi.

"Yeah she's meeting up with Hiro." Said Miyumi.

"Let's go follow them." I said.

"Ok!" Said Everybody.

"Count me in!" Said Satomi.

"Well, I got nothing better to do." Said Miyumi.

Following Aira

Shou's POV

Everybody followed Aira until she stopped. When she stopped I finally noticed where we were at. We were at a top of a cliff. 5 minutes passed with Aira just standing there doing nothing. Everybody was about to leave until we heard a voice.

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's alright, so what did you want."

I couldn't see who it was because it was far, but Star was able to see.

"OMG its Hir…" She almost yelled but I covered her mouth.

"Who is it?" Hiro said.

"Let's go." Said Aira.

When they walked away we followed them, until they stopped at an abandoned park, with an ice rink. They just skated around not saying anything until Hiro said…

"Nee Aira can you do that prism jump?"

"Ehh why?"

"Because, I feel so special seeing it."

"Fine."

A familiar song played…

**Let's dance together, Go for it! Go for it!  
Do you wanna dance with me?**

Suddenly I had a headache, and it was not me it was everybody but Star, Satomi, and Miyumi. When it was time for her prism jump she did the impossible.

"Aurora rising… DREAM!"

Hiro stood up and did the Aurora rising.

"Ehh, how did she do the Aurora rising?" Asked Rhythm.

"You didn't know that, Aira was prism que-." Said Satomi but she was cut off by Miyumi.

"What she meant to say was Aira is a fast learner and when she saw Kanzaki Sonata do it, she was able to improve it." Said Miyumi.

I heard her whisper…

"'That was close, mou Satomi be more careful."

They're hiding something from us, and I'm going to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyy, lovey dovey here, and this chapter about MARS and Saturn go against each other, and callings goes against M4. Ps I do not own the songs I'm using in the chapter.**

** Rhythm's POV**

"Rhythm wake up!"

"Hai."

I was up all night thinking about how Aira's performance. Why was that song so familiar? And how was she able improve the Aurora Rising?

"Rhythm!"

"Coming."

Oh no I'm late!

At Pretty Top  
"Everybody come to my office NOW!"

"Why did you call us here?" Asked Shou.

"Are you all aware what competition you need to win, or at least be in 2nd place to enter the Prism Princess Cup?"

"Ehh, we need to win a contest?!" Said MARS.

"You guys didn't know?" Asked Satomi.

"We're supposed to enter the Summer Selection cup." Said Miyumi sighing.

"Thank you Miyumi and Satomi, anyways these contests have teams of three, the first round is a fashion show and the theme is summer or best friends. So I Shou to design MARS and Sat…" Said the President before she was cut off by Aira.

"Excuse me President, but I can design Saturn's outfit." Said Aira.

"Yeah, Aira's designs are the best!" Said Satomi.

"I agree." Said Miyumi.

"I'm sorry but this contest is really important, and Shou is a professional, he owns a store, so I think it's a better idea if he designs the outfits."

"Yeah, Shou's designs are the best!" Said Star.

"No, Aira-chi designs are the best!" Said Satomi.

They had those electric lines in their eyes.

"Fine, if we're not wearing Aira-chi's design we're not entering!" Said Satomi mad.

"Ehh, fine I'll let Aira design your clothes, but if you guys lose it's not my fault." Said the President.

"What's the second round?" I asked.

"The second round is a prism show…" Said the president before she was cutoff once again.

"A prism show, that's it, we have it in the bag!" I said.

"Would you just let me finish, anyways the prism show needs to match your outfit."

"That sounds easy enough right?" I said.

"Yeah, MARS will definitely win." Said Mion.

"We'll see." Said Miyumi.

"What did you just say?" Said Star.

"Nothing, president what's the third round and when is the contest?" Said Miyumi.

"The third round is… well, there is no third round because they want to feature Callings and…"

Suddenly M3 popped out the door!  
"Hello everybody, we are… M3!"

"OMG it's M4!" Screamed me, Mion, and Star.

Callings were shooting them dirty looks.

"What are _you_ doing here?" They said.

"Isn't it obvious, we're here for the contest?"

"So are you guys the opening act of something?"

"How dare you, we're…"

"Ok, Callings you are the opening act for them, and then you'll get to do a duet with whoever is second place, and M4, you will perform a song then you'll get to do a duet with whoever is first place, so now that we figured that out, go and practice, the contest is tomorrow."

"Ehh!?" Said MARS and Callings.

"Haha, we're already prepared, all we need now is…" Satomi said before Miyumi put her hand over her mouth.

"Let's go." Said Aira, as Saturn and M3 left.

"That was strange, oh well, let's just go practice." Said Star.

"Hai." We all said.

With Saturn and M3

Aira's POV

"We need to win, but what design can I do, I don't have enough time, plus I need to think of a new song!"

"Aira-chi, why are you stressing out so much?" Asked Satomi.

"Because everybody is going to do the best friend theme, so I want to do the summer theme but I can't think of anything."

I was starting to panic, because I hate being pressured until I heard a melody…

Hiro played it soft at first but then it loud.

"Hiro, keep playing, I think I have an idea."

I wrote so fast, Satomi said…

"The paper is on fire!"

"Haha very funny, but look at this."

"Wow it's so pretty."

"I know, and I think if I add this it could be friendship themed also."

"Whoa." Said Satomi and Miyumi in unison.

"And for our prism show I think we should do this."

"This is amazing Aira-chi, how did you do it?" Said Satomi.

"It just comes to me, now let's go celebrate."

"Oh, there's a great ice cream place down town lets go there onegai?" Said Satomi.

"Sounds great let's go!" Said Saturn and M3.

With MARS and Callings

Shou's POV

I couldn't think of any ideas, I already decided my theme would be best friends but… I COULN'T THINK OF ANYTHING!

"Shou-kun are you alright?" Asked Star with a concerned look.

"Yeah, I'm just having trouble coming up with a design."

"Here what about this." Said Star as she doodled something down.

"Wow, this is amazing the colors pops, and it's all in sync!" I said.

"It's nothing." She said blushing.

"Hey what happened over here?" Asked Rhythm with a smirk.

"We just finished the designs, come take a look!"

"Wow, we'll definitely win!" Said Rhythm.

"Let's go celebrate, I hear that there's a super yummy ice cream shop down town, we should go!" Said Rhythm

"Sounds great." Said everybody.

When we were outside the ice cream shop, we saw Saturn and M3 having fun, laughing, and blushing. When that Hiro guy kissed Aira's cheek, I felt a tint of jealousy… Wait why I am jealous?"

"Hey guys, let's go in and say hi." Said Rhythm.

When we went in, they didn't even notice us until Rhythm said…

"Hey guys what a coincidence."

"Oh, hey Rhythm-chan, come sit with us." Said Satomi.

"So what were you guys doing?" Asked Star.

"Eating ice cream." Said Miyumi.

It was quiet, until…

"Sorry guy, we have competition tomorrow so we need beauty sleep, right Miyumi?" Said Aira.

"Your right, come on Satomi."

"Hai."

"Well, that was weird." We all said.

When we turned around, M3 was gone.

The competition

We didn't see Saturn or M3 yet, and it was almost Saturn's turn! The president started to panic until…

"Sorry we're late!"

I blushed a little when I saw Aira; she was wearing a white lace strapless sundress with bow, she had a white floppy sun hat with a gray bow on it, and she wore white sandals. Miyumi wore the same thing but her dress has orange lace, her hat was also white but it had an orange bow, and she wore orange sandals. Satomi's dress has light blue lace, and her hat was also white with a light blue bow. They all had matching anklets that says Saturn!

"Wow, you guys look great." Said Rhythm.

"We know, Aira-chi designed these, and you guys don't look half bad either."

"_Now presenting… Saturn!"_

****The moment they stepped out, the fans went wild.

_"So what theme did you guys do?" Asked the judges._

"Our theme is Summer and Best Friends."

When they stuck their ankles out the crowd went even wilder.

_"As expected of Saturn, their score is…_

_ 9,896!" _

"Wow you guys did a good job." Said Star.

"I know we did." Said Aira.

_"Now presenting… MARS!"_

"Break a leg." Said Satomi.

They walked out wearing a bright colored long sleeves and bright colored skinny jeans.

The crowd went wild.

"_What is your theme?"_

"Best Friends!"

_"Excellent, their score is… 8,995!"_

"Good job guys." Said Callings.

"Shou-kun!" Said Star as she went over to hug him.

"Hibibki!" Said Rhythm doing the same thing.

"Wateru!" Said Mion doing the same thing.

_ "Now, in the lead is… Saturn!"_

_ "And the teams that made in the second round are MARS…"_

"Hey good job." Said M3.

"Shuusuke!" Screamed Satomi as she tackled him.

"Hi Hiro," said Aira before she kissed him in the cheek.

I felt surprisingly jealous; I was going to say something until Rhythm said…

"Why did you KISS him in the cheek?"

"Is it wrong to kiss your boyfriend?

"Ehh, he's your BOYFRIEND?" Said everyone but Satomi and Miyumi.

_ "Now for round two, up first, the one and only…Saturn."_

"We have a new song just for this contest, so please enjoy it." They said bowing.

Natsu no kaze ga kami wo naderu  
Kinosei kara koi no yokan...

Kirakira atsu natsu no hamabe  
(kirakira atsu natsu no hamabe)  
Mugiwara boushi mo ra ra ra nugetsu ni ita no  
Okute na A LONELY MAIDEN

Fushigi na michibiki shio no michihiki  
Yume miru mitai ni deaetara Ah-

Manatsu wa ROMATIC! nagisa mo ROMANTIC!  
Hizashi mo ROMANTIC!  
Takanami wo kakeagatte  
Watashi wa ROMANTIC! anata mo ROMANTIC!  
Sekaijuu ROMANTIC!  
Hiyake da tte kinishinai de  
(Summer Summer Love)  
Kimetai no

Yurayura yureru nami no shirabe  
(yurayura yureru nami no shirabe)  
Suashi wo hitasu ra ra ra hoshi no shizuku ni  
Utsumuku A ONLY BABY

Furachi na kakehiki tsuki no michikake  
Tatta ichido kiri CHANSU na no Oh-

Manatsu wa ROMANTIC! namida mo ROMANTIC!  
Yokaze mo ROMANTIC!  
Hanabi da tte uchiagatte  
Watashi wa ROMANTIC! anata mo ROMANTIC!  
Sekaijuu ROMANTIC!  
Setsunasa de hajikesou  
(Summer Summer Love)  
Tobitai no

Manatsu wa ROMATIC!  
Nagisa mo ROMANTIC!  
Hizashi mo ROMANTIC!  
Takanami wo kakeagatte  
Watashi wa ROMANTIC!  
Anata mo ROMANTIC!  
Sekaijuu ROMANTIC!  
Hiyake da tte kinishinai de  
(Summer Summer Love)  
Kimetai no

(I do not own this song; this song is called Romantic Summer)

When they did they're prism jump, they even did a trio jump...They floated up and drew a sun, but it was shaped like a heart, they went behind it, and smashed it. (Think of it like Mia's jump.)

"Summer romance!"

_"That was amazing, as expected, There score is… 9,979!"_

"You guys did awesome!" Said M3 hugging them.

"I know right."

"Wow you guys did great!" Said Rhythm.

"We know."

_ "Up next, is… MARS!"_

They sang "You may Dream" and did Stardust Shower Perfect, Honey Kiss, and Flower Power.

_"Amazing! There score is…8,566!"_

_ "Now, before we announce the winners… we have some special guests, please welcome… Callings and M3!_

_ "Ahh, M3!"_

_ "OMG, M3!"_

_ "It's M3!"_

_ "Hey look, Callings."_

Barely anyone cheered for us, but apparently, everybody loves M3! We went first and preformed Itoshi no Tinker Bell.

Then they went and preformed Maji love 1000%.

_"Now for the moment you've been waiting for, the winner is… Saturn!"_

_ "Now they get the chance to sing a duet with… M4!"_

They sang a new song called "Jikan Yo Tomare".

"_Ahh, sugoi!"_

The crowd went wild!

"_Now for second place and will be doing a duet with Callings is… MARS!"_

We also sang a new song, we sang Love Forever, and the crowd went wild!

"You guys did a good job!" Said Rhythm.

"You guys did a good job too!" Said Satomi.

"Anyways, we got to go, we always have slumber parties after shows, and we need to buy food so bye." Said Satomi.

"Don't worry, when we asked about they told us it was "tradition", so that's why we have slumber parties of our own, we got to bounce now, so bye." Said M3.

"We should throw our own slumber party." Said Star.

"Good idea, let me ask my dad." Said Rhythm.

"Whose house do we stay at?" Asked Mion

"Let's go to my house, it's really big." Said Star.

"Yeah let's go!"

**Hey lovey dovey here, it took me a long time to write this chapter so you better enjoy! Ps the songs I used in this chapter are "You May Dream" I'm pretty sure you all know that song, Romantic Summer it's a song from Seto no Hanayome(it's a really funny anime) love forever it's a real Japanese song and its by Miliyah Kato. Jikan yo Tomare idk if it's a real song or not because it seems like I heard it in an anime before. Yeah and those are all the songs I used… PS I don't own them. PSS, the next chapter might be short because I want to base the chapter on the girls' slumber parties, but I might not so tell me if that's a good idea or not, ok…. Well that's all I need to say sooo bye now**

** Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Aira's POV

"Ok Aira, spill it, you've been acting weird since the first day we went to Pretty Top." Said Miyumi.

"Yeah I noticed too." Said Satomi.

"Fine, I'll tell you… minna remember when I told you why I left to go on a tour?"

"Yeah."

"Well, MARS and Callings were the friends that forgot about me."

"Oh Aira, I'm sorry for asking." Said Miyumi.

Then it was quit until…

"Hey, this is a slumber party, not a pity party, let's have some fun!" Said Satomi.

"Sounds good to me!" Said Miyumi.

"Me too!" I said.

"Pon Pon!" Said Satomi.

"Pon Pon?" Asked Miyumi.

"Yeah, it means let loose!"

"Whatever."

With MARS

Mion's POV

"Meat!" Said Rhythm while she was stuffing it down her mouth.

"Mou Rhythm, save some for me!" Said Star stuffing it in her mouth also.

"Hey, if you guys eat like this you'll be fat!" I said.

"Come on Mion, I know you want some." Said Rhythm with a smirk on her face then she stuffed a handful in my mouth.

"Mou, Rhythm!" I said wiping it off my face.

"Anyways, we need to make a comeback in the next competition, ever since Saturn came, our popularity has lowered." I said seriously.

"I noticed that too." Said Rhythm.

"Don't worry, my dad says if we wear the Summer, Spring, Autumn, Winter, or Seasonal Series, we will a huge chance of winning. And there is going to be tournaments so we can win them!"

"Eh, how do you know this?" I asked.

"I know this because Easter's information is almost better than the FBI!"

"Wow, so nobody else knows this yet?" Asked Rhythm.

"Yep, only people with large connections know this." Said Star.

"Then we can have a head start and beat Saturn!" I said.

"Yeah, we'll start tomorrow, but tonight let's… EAT MEAT!" Said Rhythm stuffing meat in her mouth.

"Hey, save some for me!" Said Star stuffing meat in her mouth too.

I just stood there sweat dropping.

With Saturn

Aira's POV

I was eating cake while watching a movie with Satomi and Miyumi, when my phone rang. I was about to pick it up when…

"Aira-chi, don't pick it up, it might _IT!" _Said Satomi shivering.

We were watching a horror movie.

"Don't be silly." I said before picking up the phone.

"Hello, yes this is Aira, who's this?"

"See I told you!" Yelled Satomi.

"Shh, oh manager, what do you want?"

"Eh, there's going to be a contest for the Winter, Summer, Spring, and Autumn series?!"

"Does anyone one else know?"

"Eh, how does MARS know?"

"I see, when is it going to begin?"

"Ok, thanks for the heads up, bye."

"Hey what happened?"

"Well, we're going to be in competition with MARS."

"This is going to be interesting…" Said Miyumi with a smirk.

The Next Day

Aira's POV

"Everybody, come to my office now!" Yelled the president.

"I have great news; MARS will be competing against Saturn!"

"EH?!" Said MARS surprised.

"Yep, in the first competition, the winner will receive the Summer Series, and I entered Satomi and Rhythm in it!"

"Yes, my heart is charged!" Said Rhythm.

"Yay, Pon Pon!" Said Satomi.

"Rhythm-Chan, just because we're friends doesn't mean I'll go easy!" Said Satomi.

"Right back at you!"

"When's the competition?"

"Tomorrow, so practice." Said the president almost singing.

"EH?!" Yelled Satomi and Rhythm.

"Well, I better go practice, let's go Aira, Miyumi!"

"Yeah I got to go to."

With Saturn

Satomi's POV

"Aira-chi are you done yet?"

"No."

"What about now?"

"Almost…"

"DONE!" Yelled Aira.

When I looked on the paper saw a white collared blouse, with a light purple vest with a black tie with crescent moons it, violet shorts with a purple feather hanging from it, and black boots. (It sort of looks like what Prizmy wears.)

"Wow, sugoi, arigoto Aira-chi!"

"No problem, did you practice your song and dance moves yet?" Asked Aira.

"Of course I did, geez have a little trust in me."

"What prism jump are you doing?" Asked Miyumi.

"That's my secret." I said smirking.

"Anyways, I got to go get ready for tomorrow, bye!"

With MARS

Rhythm's POV

"Heartful Splash!"

No this won't work…

"Stardust Shower Perfect!"

This won't work either….

"Lovelov-"I said before I fell.

"RHYTHM!" Yelled Mion and Star as they rushed over to me.

"You shouldn't overwork yourself like that!" Said Mion.

"Yeah, what if you got injured and couldn't preform!" Said Star.

"I don't care I'm going to win no matter what!"

"Heartful Shower… explosion!"

It looked like stardust shower but with hearts, and when it hit the ground it exploded.

"Wow, sugoi Rhythm-Chan!" Said Star.

"Not bad." Said Mion

"You'll definitely win!"

"I know, my heart if fully charged!"

"Anyways, bye, I'm going to go rest up."

"Bye."

At the Competition

Aira's POV

When I went to the competition I saw everybody there but Satomi.

"Miyumi, have you seen Satomi, the tournament is about to start!"

"No, I thought she was with you!"

"Mou, she can be really troublesome."

"Sorry I'm late!" Said Satomi.

"Mou, where were you?"

"I overslept."

"Well, at least you made it in time, come on let's get you changed." I said.

Backstage

Rhythm's POV

I was backstage waiting for the contest to start until…

"Sorry I'm late!" Said Satomi.

"Sugoi, I love your outfit!"

"Thanks, Aira made it, and I like yours too."

"_Now presenting… Amamiya Rhythm!"_

When I went out I saw Star and Mion cheering me on.

Satomi's POV

The first round was fashion, Rhythm went out wearing blue polka dotted dress with a collar, and she had her hair up in ponytail with a blue ribbon.

"_Amazing, her score is… 8,770!"_

"_Up next is… Minamoto Satomi!_

I walked out wearing the outfit Aira made for me, and my hair in pigtails with a purple bow on each side.

"_Amazing as expected, her score is…9,061, and is currently in first place!"_

When I went back stage I was greeted by Aira, Miyumi, and Shuusuke.

"You did great!" Said Aira.

"You weren't bad." Said Miyumi.

"Satomi-Chan you were great!" Said Shuusuke

"Arigoto minna!"

Rhythm's POV

When the round was over I was greeted by Mion, Star, and Hibiki.

"Good job Rhythm!" Said Mion and Star.

"You did great." Said Hibiki.

I blushed; I could see Mion and Star's reaction.

"A-arigoto."

"_Time for the next round… Up next is Minamoto Satomi!"_

"Wish me luck!" Said Satomi.

She walked onto stage wearing her practicing outfit, which was a purple hoodie with its sleeves rolled up and black knee length sweatpants.

"Angelic Smile!"

It looked like her smiling, then she floated up to the earth and smiled again and then there was a shiny aura around the earth.

"_Amazing, her score is…9,546!"_

"_Up next is… Amamiya Rhythm!"_

I went up and did Unlimited Love Shower!

"_Excellent, her score is 9,284!"_

"_We will move on to the third round soon, so stay in tune!"_

I went to change in my room, and when I went in I saw Mion and Star there.

"You did great!' Said Star and Mion.

"But I'm still behind; the only way I'm able to win is to win the round."

"You will that Prism Jump was amazing!" Said Star

"I agree." Said Mion.

Satomi's POV

"I did amazing!"

"Satomi, I don't think now is the time for bragging," said Aira helping me pick out an outfit.

"Your right, so did you pick an outfit yet?"

"Almost, I just need to find a…DONE!" Said Aira.

"There you go." Said Aira handing me the prism stones.

She handed me a stone with a silky pink dress, a stone with a pink ribbon choker, and a stone with pink ballet shoes with ribbons on them. My hair was tied into to pigtails again with pink ribbons.

"Wow, it's so elegant."

"I know, now go." Said Aira.

When I saw Rhythm, she was wearing a light blue dress with black lace up boots, and a hat.

"Wow, you look amazing!" Said Rhythm.

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself."

"_First up is Minamoto Satomi!"_

Rhythm's POV

When Satomi went on stage she started to say…

"Hello everybody, please enjoy my show!"

Then she started to sing…

ano kousaten de minna ga moshi sukippu wo shitemoshi ano machi no mannaka de te wo tsunaide sora wo miagetaramoshi mo ano machi no dokoka de chansu ga tsuka mitai no naramada naku no ni wa hayai yo ne tada mae ni susumu shikanai wa iya iya  
PONPON dashite shimaeba ii nozenzen shinai no tsumaranai deshoheddofon kakete rizumu ni noseteWAYWAY akete atashi no michi wo  
PONPON susumu iroiro na kotodondon kiteru? anata no kimochiPOIPOI suteru warui ko wa dare?sousou ii ko a

aYou Make Me Happy  
Every Day PONEvery Time is PONmerii goo rando noritai noEvery Day PONEvery Time is PONtabun sonna ja dame desho  
PONPON dashite shimaeba ii nozenzen shinai no tsumaranai deshoheddofon kakete rizumu ni noseteWAYWAY akete atashi no michi wo  
PONPON way way wayPONPON way PON way PONPONway way PONPONPONway way PON way PON way way  
PONPON way way wayPONPON way PON way PONPONway way PONPONPONway way PON way PON way wayano kousaten de minna ga moshi sukippu wo shitemoshi ano machi no mannaka de te wo tsunaide sora wo miagetaramoshi mo ano machi no dokoka de chansu ga tsuka mitai no naramada naku no ni wa hayai yo ne tada mae ni susumu shikanai wai yai ya  
PONPON susumu iroiro na kotodondon kiteru? anata no kimochiPOIPOI suteru warui ko wa dare?sousou ii ko aaYou Make Me Happy  
Every Day PONEvery Time is PONmerii goo rando noritai noEvery Day PONEvery Time is PONtabun sonna ja dame desho  
PONPON way way wayPONPON way PON way PONPONway way PONPONPONway way PON way PON way way  
PONPON way way wayPONPON way PON way PONPONway way PONPONPONway way PON way PON way way  
ano kousaten de minna ga moshi sukippu wo shitemoshi ano machi no mannaka de te wo tsunaide sora wo miagetaramoshi mo ano machi no dokoka de chansu ga tsuka mitai no naramada naku no ni wa hayai yo ne tada mae ni susumu shikanai wa iya iya  
PONPON dashite shimaeba ii nozenzen shinai no tsumaranai deshoheddofon kakete rizumu ni noseteWAYWAY akete atashi no michi wo  
PONPON susumu iroiro na kotodondon kiteru? anata no kimochiPOIPOI suteru warui ko wa dare?sousou ii ko aaYou Make Me Happy  
Every Day PONEvery Time is PONmerii goo rando noritai noEvery Day PONEvery Time is PONtabun sonna ja dame desho  
PONPON dashite shimaeba ii nozenzen shinai no tsumaranai deshoheddofon kakete rizumu ni noseteWAYWAY akete atashi no michi wo  
PONPON way way wayPONPON way PON way PONPONway way PONPONPONway way PON way PON way way  
PONPON way way wayPONPON way PON way PONPONway way PONPONPONway way PON way PON way

PONPON way way wayPONPON way PON way PONPONway way PONPONPONway way PON way PON way

Then she did her Prism Jump…

"Lovely Melody… Blast!"

It looked like her singing softly at first, then louder and louder, until the notes explode.

"_Amazing as expected of Satomi, her score is…9,897!"_

"_Up next is Amamiya Rhythm!"_

I danced to Kokoro Juuden and did Stardust Shower Perfect and my new jump… Heartful Shower…Explosion!

"_An amazing comeback from Amamiya Rhythm her score is… 9,879!"_

"_The winner of this tournament is Minamoto Satomi; she will receive the Summer Series!"_

When I was backstage I saw Star and Mion.

"Rhythm-Chan are you alright?"Asked Star.

"Sorry." Said Mion.

"It's alright, I always have next time!" I said cheerfully.

"Rhythm-chan sorry that you lost, but it was nice competing with you." Said Satomi.

"Arigoto, it was nice too." I said as I shook her hand.

"Satomi, let's go celebrate!" Said Aira.

"Hai!"

"Bye!"

**Hey, sorry I haven't been updating, I was on vacation. Anyways I hope you897 like it. i'm probably gonna do Mion and Miyumi next so if you know any clothes that suits Mion please tell me it took me 8 hours to write this! And the song I used in this chapter is called PonPonPon, the song is nice but I don't recommend watching the music video.**


	7. Chapter 7

Aira's POV

When I arrived at Pretty Top the day after Satomi and Rhythm's competition, I was immediately called to the president's office. Everyone was in her office, Satomi and Miyumi, and MARS and Callings.

"Everybody, it's time for the next tournament!" Said the President.

"What series are we going to receive?" Asked Mion.

"This is going to be the Winter Series Cup, and I entered you and Miyumi in it."

"What a shame, there's no competition." Said Miyumi smirking.

MARS looked at Miyumi angrily, and Satomi and I were trying not to laugh.

"That's my line!" Said Mion angrily.

"It sure is because I will win." Said Miyumi smirking as she walked away.

"The nerve of her, you have to win!" Said Rhythm with flames in her eyes.

"Yeah!" Said Star with flames in her eyes too.

"Satomi let's go, I heard enough."

"Hai!"

When I left, I heard them say…

"What was that about?"

Miyumi's POV

"Hey Aira, should I wear this or this?"

"Well, they're both cute and very winter like but… everyone is going to wear that, you should wear something different."

"Like what?"

"Well, Christmas is in the winter time." Said Aira while she drew a red poncho over a strapless red fuzzy dressy with white fuzzy outlines, a pair of red gloves, red and white boots, and to top it off, a Santa hat.

"Aira it's nice and all but isn't a little too weird."

"It may be a little odd, but it's original." Said Aira.

"Alright, let's go I need to practice my dance."

"Hai!" Said Aira and Satomi.

With MARS

Mion's POV

"Mou, what should I wear?" I said in distress.

"Mion-chan calm down, something out." Said Star going through my prism stones.

"Yeah!" Said Rhythm helping her out.

"Minna, it's my competition, I need to do this."

"It's alright Mion-chan, we want to do this!" Said Star.

"Yeah, hey look what about this." Said Rhythm picking a weird outfit.

Star and I sweat dropped.

"Here Mion-chan what about this?" Asked Star as she picked out a pair of skinny jeans, black boots, a red plaid button up coat, and a black plaid scarf.

"Sugoi, it's a mixture of categories." I said admiring the design.

"I know, with this design you'll definitely win!" Said Star.

"Yeah!" Said Rhythm.

The day of the contest

Mion's POV

"Hey where's Saturn?" Asked Rhythm.

"Maybe they got scared." I said smirking.

"Look at the judges expression, it seems like it's hard to impress them." Said Star.

"_Up next is Takamine Mion!" _

"Ganbatte Mion-chan!" Yelled Rhythm and Star.

I walked out wearing the outfit Star made for me, when I walked out I could instantly see the expression of the judges' change.

"Finally, I was tired of seeing all the same designs." Said one of the judges.

"_Amazing, Takamine Mion's score is 9,398!"_

"Good job Mion-chan!" yelled Rhythm and Star.

"_Last but not least, Yamamoto Miyumi!" _

"Looks like she didn't show up." Said Star.

Just at that moment Saturn walked in, and Miyumi was wearing a Santa suit!

"She is an interesting candidate, she didn't do what everybody else did, but she went with something everybody enjoys." Said a judge.

"_Amazing, as expected of Yamamoto Miyumi, her score is… 9,589!"_

"You did great Miyumi-chan!" Said Satomi.

"Good job!" Said Aira.

"Arigoto!"

Then she went up to me and said…

"You did good… for an amateur." Said Miyumi smirking.

"That's my line!" I said.

"Got to go get ready for the next round."

"Whatever."

When they left, I saw Star and Rhythm say…

"You have to beat her!" With flames in the eyes.

"_Now on to the next round, first up is… Yamamoto Miyumi!"_

Miyumi went out wearing her practice clothes, which was an orange hoodie with it sleeves rolled up and white knee length sweatpants.

She skated around with a bright aura, and then she did her jump which was SuperStar Slider. It looked like her drawing 5 small stars inside one big star, then she slided through it.

"_Sugoi, an amazing performance from Miyumi, her score is 9,753!"_

"_Up next is… Takamine Mion!"_

I did Angel Kiss.

"_Amazing, as expected of Mion, her score is 9,498!"_

When I went backstage, I didn't see Saturn surprisingly.

"You did great Mion! Said Rhythm.

"Yeah, now let's get you changed." Said Star.

With Miyumi

I was picking out the clothes I was wearing to the finals. After a while I finally decided on an outfit. The outfit consisted of a red plaid strapless dress with a bow, a pair of black lace up boots, and my hair was tied into pig tails with black ribbons.

When I went back to the stage, I saw Mion wear a yellow and pink dress that had ruffles and a yellow rose, she had two yellow bracelets on each arm, and she also had a yellow choker**(I'm not good at describing, but it's the outfit she wore in prad episode 45).**

"_Now first up is Takamine Mion!"_

She sang Switch on my Heart and her jumps were Sweet Honey Kiss x2 and Eternal big bang.

"_Amazing as expected of Mion, her score is 9,987!"_

"_Up next is Yamamoto Miyumi!" _

Mion's POV

When I was finished with my performance, I was immediately greeted by Star and Rhythm.

"You did great!" They both said.

When Miyumi did her performance, she sang her song, Silky Heart **(Sorry I got lazy so I'm not going to put the lyrics down sorryL)**. Then she did her prism jumps… she did Devil Hugs **(Which looked like Infinity Hugs but with a devil horns and a devil tail) **and she even did a new jump called Lovely Harmony **(Which looked like her jumping up, and as she jumped there were rainbow colored music notes behind her, then she flared out her arms and the notes exploded)**.

"_Excellent, her score 9,992, Yamamoto Miyumi wins the Winter Series!" _

Miyumi's POV

When I went back stage I was immediately greeted by Aira, Star, and… Daichi?"

"Who invited _you_?" I said.

"That's mean Miyumi-chan and I came all that way to see you." Said Daichi with a pouty face, what a baby.

"What a lovely couple, don't you think Aira-chi?" Said Satomi smirking.

"Shut up!" I said blushing.

"I agree." Said Aira nodding her head.

"Not you too." I said sweat dropping.

With MARS

Mion's POV

When the tournament was over I was greeted by Star, Rhythm, and Wateru.

"Are you ok Mion-chan?" Asked all three of them.

"Of course I am, I let her win."

"Don't worry; there are still a lot of contests left!" Said Star trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah!" Said Wateru and Rhythm.

**Heyyy it's me the song I used in the chapter is called Silky Heart, search that up on YouTube it's a really good song. Soooo that's it, please review! **


End file.
